Unexpected
by xoxoSILxoxo
Summary: When Glee club gets paired up, unlikely alliances form. I suck at summaries but just give it ago Puckelberry and Fichel though there is lots of Quinn and Kurt in it, not as a couple
1. Unexpected Pairing

**Post sectionals. Sorry there isn't much Puckelberry action, I'll try to work that in later**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Glee in any other place then my dreams. Sigh, you can't always get what you want.**

"Even as I wander, I'm keeping you in sight, you're a candle in the window on a dark, cold winter's night…" Finn's voice echoed across the room as Mr. S looked on proudly.

Kurt glanced at the other glee members faces. Rachel's eyes were lit up with excitement, looking as if he had basically admitted his was singing to _her._ Kurt scoffed, but then fairly decided that basing on the look in Finn's eyes he might as well have said that he was.

Finn ended the song, his eyes locking with Rachel. Kurt made a small gagging noise that did not pass unnoticed by Mercedes. She gave him a weird look. Was everyone else completely oblivious to the obvious connection being made right now? But then it dawned on him. The rest of the glee club didn't spend as much time staring at Finn as he did.

But his thoughts were interrupted by the sudden realization that someone was staring at him. He shifted uncomfortably in he's seat, and then quickly glanced over his shoulder. Just as his eyes looked over, Quinn's seemed to travel slightly back to Finn's, her eyes darted between him and Rachel.

_She sees it too. _He thought helplessly. How could she not? Her eyes were small and sad, until she turned to Rachel and scowled. Then suddenly her eyes met Kurt. He didn't know what gave him the impulse, but he suddenly found himself mouthing, _I know!_ She gave a sad little smile as Kurt turned away again.

***

Mr. Shue gave a satisfied smile as Finn took his seat next to Rachel, his hand barley brushing hers. Her heart fluttered a little as he flashed her a small smile. She returned it, wondering what the song could have meant, if anything.

"Thank you for that solo Finn. Alright guys, today we have another challenge. It's obvious that teamwork is key, so I will be pairing you all up for the week." Rachel gave a slight grimace and glanced around the room, searching for the hat. Puck must have been thinking along the same lines as her because he asked, "Do we get to pick?" Mr. Shue nodded, the look on his face a little devious. The club glanced at each other suspiciously.

Mr. Shue smiled. "No seriously guys pair up!" They all shrugged and turned to each other. The pairs were obvious.

_Puck and Quinn_

_Matt and Mike_

_Kurt and Mercedes_

_Tina and Artie_

_Brittany and Santanna_

_Rachel and Finn_

After Mr. Shue finished writing them all down, he looked up smiling.

"There's a catch." No one looked surprised. He continued, "Kurt, Mercedes, Puck, and Quinn please come up here." They all glanced at each other and did as they were told. Once the four had come front and center he said, "Now, Kurt and Puck, switch partners."

Mercedes stared at him incredulously. "Excuse me?"

Mr. Shue grinned widely. "I wanted to get everyone out of the normal groups. Have them make friends with other people. So now the pairs are Kurt and Quinn, Puck and Mercedes. You can return to your seats now, but make sure to sit next to your partner." Mercedes grumbled something about being stuck with Puck again then sat down next to him reluctantly. "Now, you'll all be switching partners," Mr Shue explained.

Rachel felt her heart leap out of her chest. But she was paired with Finn! The first time she actually gets a partner she wanted they had to switch?!?

"Okay, Rachel, Finn, Brittany, and Santanna get up here." He smiled smugly as the slowly climbed out of their seats. "Finn and Santanna, switch partners." Rachel had to stop herself from groaning as she realized that someone up there had it out for her. She was partners with _Santanna. _While Santanna didn't look pleased with this arrangement either, Brittney looked ecstatic, and Finn just looked relived.

"So that just leaves Matt and Tina, then Artie and Mike." Everyone quickly shuffled around to sit with their partner. Rachel shook her head.

"What are these partners for anyway Mr. Shue?" She asked in a pained tone.

"It's a long term teamwork exercise. You see this person will be your buddy for the rest of the week. You'll spend a little quality time with them, in and outside of Glee. We'll rotate partners until you have done this with every person in the class. It will help build a stronger team." His eyes flashed to Finn.

Finn's mouth fell open. It wasn't hard to tell what he was thinking; it was the same as everyone else. They would be doing this with _everyone._

***

_Everyone. Every-fucking-one._

Finn didn't look up as he heard a small sob. Instead, he looked at Rachel. Her face was a mirror image of his own, shock and pain. But somewhere underneath it all he found himself smiling. She cared about him. She really did.

Her head swished back and forth, causing her hair to cascade all around her face. _God, she was so… beautiful._ He thought as he stared at her for a moment longer than necessary. Her mouth twitched, as if she was wondering whether or not it be appropriate to smile.

But he just smiled at her, and slowly her lips turned up. He wanted to kiss those lips.

A hand roughly patted his shoulder. He turned to see Kurt and the rest of the glee club staring at him. He quickly wiped the idiotic smile of his face and flushed in slight embarrassment. Kurt turned back, with an annoyed look on his face.

He was soon reminded of the current matter at hand.

"Mr. Shue?" He glanced up at Finn. Finn was sure of what to say, but he shouldn't have to say anything. It just wasn't fair. "Everyone?" He could feel _them _staring at him. But he didn't care, they knew what they'd done.

"Umm… well. I understand the circumstances but…" His face scrunched up, trying to decide what to do. "It's important that we get past all that and start working as a team again."

Rachel gave her best you've-got-to-be-kidding-me glare. But before the topic could be discussed farther the bell rang, and everyone was excused.

***

Rachel slammed her locker shut and was surprised to find Kurt standing right behind it.

He didn't waste any time. "What's going on between you and Finn?"

Rachel grimaced inwardly. "I don't know what you're referring to." She said with a much pride and integrity as she could manage.

Kurt didn't even blink at the denial. "I am _referring _to the fact that his whole damn face lit up when you _smiled_ at him." He said through his teeth, his voice dripping with acid.

Rachel opened her mouth to speak, then closed it. So instead, she merely shrugged her shoulders during her brief moment of speechlessness, and walked off.

***

Kurt didn't believe it for a second. There was something going on between them. There had to be. Kurt phone buzzed. He flipped it open revealing a text from Mercedes.

**Busturwindows: Where r u?**

**Beyonce: Just questioned Rachel. Txt u the details. Hold on.**

Kurt made his way to the bathroom so he could text in peace. He walked over to the girls room, he hadn't used the boys sense the third grade. The girls were always cleaner and nicer.

He sat up on the sink, planning to text until his fingers were sore but instead he was interrupted by someone crying in the closest stall. The sobs sounding vaguely familiar, like someone who spent most of their time crying.

"Quinn?" The sobbing stopped.

"If it's you Rachel just go away." She sobbed. Kurt was somewhat offended. His was nothing like Rachel.

"Quinn, it's me Kurt."

Silence. She didn't even question the fact that he was in the girls bathroom. No one ever seemed to mind.

The stall door opened, and Quinn stepped out with streaks of mascara across her face. She sniffed loudly. "Hi Kurt."

He frowned. "Tough day?" She nodded.

"I know that I…" she couldn't seem to say the words. She tried again. "I know what happened… but couldn't he at least try not to be all over her? Can't he see that it was a mistake." The tears overflowed again. Kurt opened his arms and walked over to her.

"It's okay. If it helps, I'm disgusted by it too." She smiled a little.

"I can't believe were the only ones that can tell. It's so obvious. I could tell from the beginning. That's why I joined Glee you know." She confessed quietly. "I could feel him slipping away."

Kurt nodded. "Honey I'm on _your_ side."

Quinn sniffed again. "Thank you Kurt."

He just smiled. "Alright, now let's fix your makeup."

***

**Review it even if you hate it! Seriously. Please. I'm desperate! **


	2. Last Resorts

**Wow! I'm in a roll! Don't get used to me updating this fast though. I hope you like it, I tried to keep people in character but we'll see.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, though it is on my birthday wish list, I do not own Glee. **

The week had passed painfully slow. However the partner drama didn't turn out to be much. Santana promptly ignored Rachel all of the week, though they appeared to be together. So that problem was solved, but Rachel was once again faced with another as yet another Glee club member made an unusual locker visit.

"Hello Rachel."

She couldn't believe her ears. "Quinn?" She smiled, of course she had wanted to be friends with Quinn, she just wasn't sure that's possible.

"We're partners this week." She explained, as if that was the only reason she'd ever talk to her.

Realizing this, Rachel's smile quickly slipped away. "Oh. Okay." She shook her head at herself. Was she losing her ability of dignified speech? Where was her impressive vocabulary? She tried again.

"Look Quinn. We've talked about his before. I don't hate you though everyone expects me to and I certainly hope you don't hate me. I'd very much like it if we could be friends despite our past differences." Much better, she thought smugly.

Quinn didn't say anything for a moment.

"I don't think that can happen Rachel." Her voice was indifferent.

Rachel tilted her head. "Why not?"

"Because." Quinn spit. "Finn is in love with you! And I know it makes me a filthy hypocrite to say this, but I know something happened between you two, so forgive me if I don't want to sit around and watch you get your happily ever after with my ex-boyfriend."

Rachel didn't skip a beat. "Quinn…" But the girl had already turned on her heel and was know walking away.

***

Quinn felt an unusual rush of affection for Kurt as she walked away from her encounter with Rachel. He gave her enough support to do that. Gay guys could be so comforting.

She smiled as she saw him waiting for her at her locker. They had grown rather close during their week of partnership, which inevitably led to a close friendship with Mercedes and the rest of the Glee club. They were a loyal bunch, you could give them that.

"So how'd it go?" Kurt asked curiously.

Quinn smiled. "Perfectly." But she couldn't help but feel a little bad. Rachel had stood up for her, well for Finn. But she had been nice to her, even when Quinn hated her.

Kurt immediately saw the regret on her face. "Quinn, stop it. Was what you just told her true?"

She whimpered slightly. "Yes."  
"Exactly." He said. "You didn't say you hated her, or that you weren't appreciative of what she did, you just told her that it would be too painful for you to be friends. And Quinn you really deserve a break."

She knew he was right. She just wondered what made him hate Rachel so much. Sure she was an attention hog, solo stealer, and thought way too much of herself, and that's being nice, but she actually cared about people, even when they were awful and didn't deserve it.

"Who are you partnered with this week?" Quinn asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, just Tina. I'll be fine."

Quinn smiled. At least someone was happy.

***

Rachel didn't feel like going to glee club. For that first time ever. Even after Quinn's secret had been revealed people still preferred her over Rachel. She had the whole Glee club eating out of the palm of her hand. All Rachel had was Finn. It was surprising that after all this time waiting for him, it didn't feel like enough. Because for the first time in her life, she wanted friends. She wanted people to like her, for Finn, and for herself.

She glanced up at the clock; she was late for Glee club. She sighed and brought herself to the classroom, not bothering to hurry.

She ignored the confused looks from just about everyone as she entered the room. After all, she was Rachel Berry, and Rachel Berry was never late for Glee club. She just pouted inside her head, not bothering to wipe the glum look from her face.

"Rachel?" She heard Mr. Shue asked confused. "You're late...?" It sounded like a question. She just nodded.

"Umm… Well, we need somebody to start us off, get us motivated; do you want to sing something?" He asked her, trying to cover up his surprise.

Rachel sighed. "No that's okay."

He looked as if an explosion wouldn't have shocked him more. Rachel winced, was she really that self-centered?

Kurt looked at her, eyes wide. "Rachel are you feeling okay?"

She folded her arms across her chest angrily. "Now that I think of it I don't. Can I please go to the nurse Mr. Shue?"

"Umm, sure, go head." But Rachel had already exited the classroom.

***

"Something is seriously wrong." Mercedes whispered intently. "Rachel would rather give up her arm or leg than a solo."

Kurt nodded slowly leaning in. It had been two weeks, Rachel had missed four practices, and when she was there she refused to sing anything. It was like Mr. Shue all over again.

Quinn looked at Kurt nervously. "Is this because of what I said to her?" She asked quietly.

Kurt shook his head, not wanted to upset her, "Rachel's strong, she wouldn't give up just because of that." He shook his head, perplexed. Everyone had tried to cheer Rachel up, with the exception of Quinn and Puck. Even Santana gave it a go. Despite her bad side, the club needed Rachel.

"Maybe if I talked to her…" Quinn started. But they all shook their heads.

"Sorry Quinn but that wouldn't help much." Artie pointed out. "If you are the reason she's acting like this."

A voice surprised them. "I'll give it a go."

Everyone just stared at Puck.

He shrugged. "She has a soft spot for me, she feels bad or some shit."

Kurt shrugged. "What have we got to lose?"

"You mean besides are best singer?"

***

Puck sighed. Why the hell was he doing this? If Finn couldn't get her to come back why did he think he could?

"Umm… Rachel?" He felt pretty stupid calling out to an empty auditorium but it was the most likely place to find her.

"Noah?" He her a small voice say. He groaned. Why did she call him that?

After searching through the rows he finally found her somewhere in the middle. "Umm, hey."

Her eyes searched his, "Hi."

He didn't know what to say. This had been the first time they'd been alone together since the bleachers.

"So, you haven't come to Glee in a while."

"I'm trying to prove something to myself."

He raised his eyebrows. "And that is…?"

She crossed her arms and glared at him angrily. "That Glee isn't my whole life. That I have other thing to do that are just as important."

He laughed. "So let me get this straight. Instead of going to a place with all your friends and doing what you love most, you choose to sit in a dark auditorium? That's seriously fucked up Berry."

She sighed. "You could hardly call them my friends Noah. If you haven't noticed they all think I'm bossy, abrasive, conceited…"

Puck cut her off. He had heard this before. "But they all still need you. And you know, you kind of _are_."

She glared at him furiously. Crap, wrong thing to say.

She sighed again. "I know that Noah, and I never used to care, until now. Now I actually want friends." She sounded distraught by this.

Wait what? How do I even know what that means? He shook his head at himself.

"Because of him." She pouted.

"Wait, wait wait. Berry, we had this talk. You like Finn, I said they'd never break up and I was wrong. We both got what we wanted remember?"

"Noah, technically we did but everyone _still _likes Quinn more. Everyone just thinks of me as a loser. And as terrible as this sounds that includes Finn. The only reason he even considers me is because he broke up with Quinn. I'm his last resort. He'd still be with Quinn if he could. If he really wanted to be with me he would have broken up with her before she got pregnant, after the first time we kissed. But he didn't. So now I have Finn, but all broken and still in love with someone else. I know that you've accepted this but I can't. I can't be second place all the time! I just can't!" She sobbed into the arm rest.

"You and Finn kissed?" He asked, his voice rising up an octave.

She hit him on the arm. "Out of all of that that's all you got?"

Puck didn't know what else to say, so he remained silent. Rachel just glared at him disbelievingly and rose from her seat.

But as she left, Puck sat motionless thinking about what she had said.

Was he Quinn's last resort? Of course he was, he was the real father of her baby and she still wanted Finn. Hell, even Rachel didn't take him seriously. He was just a Lima loser. He was just some guy to fool around with temporarily, but never be considered good enough to have an actual relationship with. Of course he was Quinn's last resort, because who on earth would pick Noah Puckerman first?

**Reviews make my day. Even if you absolutely loathe it! So review! Pretty please?**


	3. Date Crashing

**I'm just going to say sorry in advance to all the quick POV and time changes. Just trying to get my story across people. Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: Though I own many episodes and song from Glee, I STILL do not own the real thing.**

The whole club waited with baited breathe as the clock ticked closer to three. Nothing Puck said had given them any encouragement.

"Are you sure nothing happened?" Mercedes whispered to Puck.

He just shrugged. For some weird reason he felt bound to protect Berry's little insecurities. He hadn't given then much detail, just that it didn't work.

Then Mr. Shue walked into the room, and the whole class sat back. It was hopeless, she wasn't coming.

"Hey guys sorry I'm late!" Rachel practically ran into the classroom, smiling ear to ear. The class sat in shock. Kurt turned to Puck. _I thought you said it didn't work?_ He mouthed. Puck just shrugged.

"Let me just say that I am very sorry that I have missed the past Glee club practices and though my behavior was inexcusable I hope that you can forgive me because it will not happen again and I do really think we should continue on working as a team to prepare for Regionals." She said all in one breath.

"Whoa Rachel, did Mr. Shue's wife find you?" Finn asked. Mr. Shue grunted.

"Yeah seriously Berry, what are you on?" Puck asked.

She looked extremely offended by the idea. "I'm just excited."

Mercedes just looked at her. "Why?" Rachel's smile grew wider, if that was even possible.

"No reason." She walked over to sit down. But instead of sitting next to Finn like usual, she surprised everyone by walking over the Puck.

Puck blinked several times, hoping to see her disappear, but she stayed in one place, gazing innocently at him.

The club stared at them wordlessly.

***

Finn stared at Rachel as the exited the room. "It's nice to have you back." He said truthfully.

She smiled. "It's nice to be back."

He hesitated, not asking the question he really wanted to. "So umm, did something happen between you and Puck?"

She laughed. "Why would you even think that?"

"You sat next to him today," _instead of me._

She only shrugged, "I need to start making more friends."

"So you start with your," he winced, "ex-boyfriend?" He shuddered, he still couldn't get used to the fact that Rachel and Puck had dated. It soiled her innocence in a way.

She sighed. "Though we dated, I never really thought of him as an ex-boyfriend. He's just, Noah."

"You mean Puck."

"No, I mean Noah. That is his name and that's what I'll call him." Though she had a point, he still didn't like that she called him that, it sounded too much like a married couple. "And when he's with me, he _feels_ more like a Noah." She continued. He _really_ didn't like that.

"So do you want to help me practice tonight?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

She smiled. "Sorry Finn. I can't, I'm busy tonight." She said, and danced off.

_And so the truth comes out. _Finn thought. _Rachel Berry has a date._

***

Rachel danced down the hallway. It had finally been her turn to turn Finn down. She closed her eyes and saved the moment, but closing in your eyes in a crowded high school hallway isn't always the best idea. It was also what caused her to crash into Noah Puckerman.

"Whoa Berry, I know I'm hard to resist and all, but we're in public."

She acted like she hadn't heard him. "Sorry Noah." She made a move to escape but his hand caught her shoulder.

"Why do you still call me that? And why did you seat next to me in Glee. You know, instead of Finn?"

She shrugged. "Noah is your name. And I just thought I'd make more friends if I started sitting next to different people."

"So you start with your ex?" She groaned, why was everyone asking that?

"No, I started with the boy who surprisingly cared enough to comfort me in my time of need and made me realize that what I was doing was completely stupid."

He smirked. "Glad to be of service."

***

"Finn you can stop interrogating me, I don't have a date with Noa-Puck."

"But you do have a date?" Finn asked earnestly.

Rachel didn't reply, because she did have a date, just not with Noah Puckerman. She just wanted him to guess a little longer. At least that's what Finn concluded.

"Alright so you do have a date. With who?" He asked again.

She started walking away. "I don't see why you care."

Of course she did. How could she not? She was all he had right now. The least she could was tell him his name so he could hate the guy in peace. "But I do." He argued from behind her.

"Well you shouldn't." And with that she walked away.

***

"Well, well, well. Rachel Berry, fraternizing with the enemy. Who would have thought?" Kurt said, have to himself, half to the tall boy crouched next to him. He removed the binoculars from his eyes, not wanted to see any more. He turned to Finn. "Why are we doing this again?"

Finn didn't seem to want to explain. "I don't know. Who is he anyway?"

Kurt sighed. If he didn't like Finn so much you couldn't pay him enough to watch Rachel flirt. "He's the male lead for Vocal Adrenaline. I'm pretty sure his name's Marcus." Kurt explained in a dull voice.

Finn growled. "What does she see in him?" He shook his head.

"Well you know Rachel, if he can sing and is moderately good looking, than she's in love."

Finn just kept shaking his head. "What's she doing now?"

Kurt sighed and a glanced down. Rachel had disappeared from the scene. "I don't know, she probably excused herself to go to the bathroom…abort abort!" A livid Rachel was making her way up into the trees where they were hiding.

Finn suddenly turned very pale.

"What are you doing?" She asked through her teeth.

"Finn here wanted to crash your date." Kurt explained quickly. Finn flashed him a thanks-a-lot face. Rachel turned to him instead.

"Well? Why are you _crashing_ my date?"

"Why are you dating the lead of Vocal Adrenaline? " Finn countered.

"For your information, I didn't even know he was in Vocal Adrenaline until tonight. And he didn't know I was in New Directions either."

Finn scoffed. "Well it's obvious he's lying!"

Rachel gritted her teeth, and walked away. "You need to leave!" She shouted over her shoulder.

Kurt turned to Finn. "She's right. Can we leave now?" Finn grunted, so Kurt took that as a yes.

***

Rachel made her way through the restaurant and back to her seat.

"So who were they?" Marcus asked. "Not to be rude or anything."

She sighed, "Just some people from Glee club, Finn and Kurt."

He smiled. "Should I be worried?"

Rachel laughed a little. "No, Kurt's alternative and Finn's just… recovered from a bad break up." She explained.

"So what are they doing here?" He questioned politely.

She shrugged. "They're concerned about the well being of our club."

Marcus just nodded. "Okay well I paid the bill, would you like a ride home?"

Rachel smiled. "Thank you Marcus that would be lovely."

**Review please! I accept ideas and constructive criticism! Don't be mean!**


	4. The Lovely Mediator

**I tried to put some positive Rachel mojo into this. Oh and to people favoriting this, I love you, and thank you but Please, please, please review also! Even if it's just one word!**

**Disclaimer: It's almost cruel to have to admit to this every time, but I STILL don't own Glee.**

Rachel walked through the halls smiling widely. She spent a lot of her time smiling these days. Of course word had gotten out about her and Marcus, but she pushed the thought away. It had only been a matter of time. Surprisingly, instead of getting angry, the Glee club just starting being nicer to her. She had let Kurt and Mercedes give her a make-over (a proper one this time), Artie taught her some tricks on the wheel chair, and she had even gone shopping with Santana and Brittney. Things were finally starting to work out.

She saw Finn standing at her locker. She had already forgiven him about the date incident; they just didn't talk about it.

"Hey Finn," She then noticed he looked a little pale. "Are you feeling okay?" She asked with concern. Finn didn't say anything, he just handed her a sheet of paper. She took with one hand and read it over. It was the sheet of partners for the week.

She gulped, down at the very bottom read,

_Finn and Quinn_

_ Rachel and Puck_

She looked up at him, eyes wide. "Are you going to be okay?"

He shook his head, "Probably not."

***

The day went by slowly after that, which nearly drove Rachel insane. When the clock chimed three she practically ran out of her seat and to the chorus room, concern written all over her face.

The only one there that early was Mercedes, sitting in her seat texting. She looked up and saw Rachel then did a double take.

"Rach are you okay? You're not going through that weird depression thing again are you?"

Rachel smiled, "No don't worry." Mercedes smiled back.

"Good," She said, taking a seat next to her. "Because there's something I need to tell you." Rachel cocked her head, waiting for her to go on. "Were all really sorry Rachel, we've been pretty unfair to you. You've actually grown a lot since we first met you; we just don't give you much of a chance."

Rachel smiled wide again. "Thank you Mercedes, that means a lot to me."

"So what were you worried about when you came in here?" She asked curiously.

Rachel frowned and reached for the paper. She handed it to Mercedes. Mercedes glanced at it briefly then turned back to Rachel. "You're paired with Puck? Trust me, I'd be disappointed too, but that's nothing to worry about."

Rachel shook her head. "No Mercedes, look under that."

She glanced back down again, her eyes widening. "This is not good." Her hand flashed to her phone and in the next minute Kurt ran through the doors, followed by Artie, Tina, Santana, and Brittney.

Mercedes handed the paper to them wordlessly. They all gaped a little. Kurt recovered first.

"We knew this was going to happen. It was only a matter of time. But to say the least it will be interesting to watch."

Santana laughed. "You're kidding right? Quinn and Finn might make it out alive but when he gets paired with Puck it'll be a bloodbath!"

Artie nodded. "She's right."

Rachel thought for a moment. "What they need is a mediator, someone to stop them from going too far." She thought out loud.

They all turned to her. "Got any suggestions Rachel?"

***

Soon everyone began arriving to Glee club. After some brief thought about where to sit, Rachel took a seat between Finn and her partner Puck. She thought about sitting between Finn and Quinn, but in this case Finn and Puck were more likely to get violent. And this way when things got tough she could squeeze Finn's hand to let him know she was there.

Mr. Shue entered the classroom, his eyes flashing quickly over to Finn. "So does everyone know their partners for the week?" They all nodded grimly. But Mr. Shue just smiled. "Okay, I'll let you talk with your partners for the first five minutes and then will get started."

Rachel turned to face Puck.

He smirked. "What's up Berry?"

She fought a grimace. "Hello Noah."

"So, you're dating the Vocal Adrenaline lead… has he asked you to quit and join them yet?"

"Marcus would never do such a thing." She crossed her arms over her chest. She snuck a glance over her shoulder at Finn. He was frowning, but it looked like it was going alright.

Puck followed her gaze. "Yeah, I'm kinda worried too." Her eyes flashed back to him. Did he really just say that?

But he had, and Rachel smiled. "You really do care about her."

Puck shrugged and looked uncomfortable. She could tell he didn't like to express those feelings.

They sat in silence.

***

Finn gulped as he turned to face Quinn. This wasn't going to be easy.

"Finn, I…" He held up his hand to stop her.

"Don't." He didn't know what to say or do, so by some serious malfunction, he smiled. And before he could stop it, Quinn's entire face lit up.

He took a deep breath, and said the only thing he really cared about. "So, how's the baby?"

Quinn's face fell a little, but she answered. "Fine, she's quite healthy actually. No diseases or anything. The doctor said that in a little while I'll be able to hear her heart beat." She smiled sweetly at the thought.

He felt his heart melt to butter. He frowned at himself. It wasn't his, he shouldn't feel this way. But he had loved the thing, back when he thought it was his, and he realized now that's its kind of hard to un-love something.

"Have you decided on the name?" He tried to keep a civil conversation.

Quinn shook her head. "That's for the adoption parents to decide. We're having a little trouble looking for new ones; the other couple can't take her anymore." She explained. "Puck and I are contacting other parents this Friday though." She looked hopeful.

"Well I hope you find someone." He said this because he meant it. He wasn't ready to forgive Quinn yet, but once he did, they could be friends. But he could never love her, ever again.

***

The rest of practice passed quickly, everyone made a mad dash for the door.

Rachel searched around desperately for Finn. She saw him hanging back in the classroom, so she followed him in.

She took a seat next to the one he was sitting in. "How'd it go?" But to her extreme surprise, he smiled a little.

"It went well, better than I thought it would actually." Rachel smiled widely.

"I'm glad to hear that Finn. Everyone was really worried about you." Which was true. Her especially, she wanted to do something to cheer him up. Her brain lit up.

"Finn, Marcus and I were planning to go to the bowling alley this Friday, do you wanna come? We could invite the rest of the Glee club; you now, make a party out of it."

Finn's eyes lit up at 'bowling alley' then frowned as he remembered she said Marcus then he grinned widely at 'party'. "That's sounds great Rachel, I'll invite Kurt and everybody."

Rachel smiled and excused herself from the room; there was someone she had to find.

***

Rachel found Quinn at her locker, loading in her things getting ready to go home.

"Quinn!" Rachel shouted from the end of the hallway. The blonde turned to find Rachel racing toward her, breathless.

"Hi." She said, screeching to a stop at her locker. "Look, I know we aren't exactly friends but, Marcus and I were going to go bowling on Friday and we were going to invite the Glee club for a party and I wanted to know if you and Puck might come." Quinn stopped for a moment. "I have a boyfriend." Rachel pointed out, remembering their last encounter. "And he's not Finn." She laughed a little.

Quinn thought about it for a long time. Then her face broke into a smile. "Sure Rachel, Puck and I will come." Both girls grinned at each other. "But I do have to go; he's waiting for me by the car." Quinn shut her locker and waved goodbye as she stepped down the hall.

As she walked out of sight Kurt turned the corner and smirked at Rachel. "That was really nice of you."

Rachel smiled proudly. "Will you come Kurt?" He tapped his chin and pretending to think about it. "I'll let you pick out my outfit." Rachel offered. Kurt's face lit up. "But no feathers." She said quickly.

Kurt snapped his fingers. "Oh well, but I still except your offer. I'll make sure Mercedes comes too."

She ended up catching a ride from Kurt, and the whole time she was thinking about what Mercedes had said. Were they really going to give her a chance? The thought made her smile even wider. Things were actually going right.

**Ditto. REVIEW!**


	5. Bowling Party

**OOOoo, bowling alley scenes are so much fun! Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I shall not tell I lie. I don't own Glee. **

"Ouch Kurt that hurts!" Rachel screeched as Kurt violently dragged the hair brush through her hair.

"Well it's not my fault you never brush! What shampoo do you use? Your hair is awful!" Kurt grabbed a bunch of her hair and sniffed, then fairly added, "But it does smell good."

"Well you spent a few hours blow drying it, that's bound to tangle it." She pointed out.

"Touché. Now have you decided on your outfit yet? It has to be absolutely perfect."

Rachel shook her head. "No Kurt, remember, you threatened to shave my eyebrows if I even stuck my nose in the closet." She winced again as he yanked through her hair.

"Good, you remember." He smiled deviously, and walked over to his bag. "I guessed your size," he admitted as he pulled out an outfit. "But I guess it's okay if it's a little tight."

Rachel grabbed the clothes to inspect them, but Kurt didn't give her much time. He pushed her into the closet shouting, "go, go, go!" And the next thing she knew she stood in the mirror, waiting for his approval.

"Kurt," she groaned. "I can't _breathe._"

"Relax princess, you look adorable, if I do say so myself." Rachel rolled her eyes but smiled. She had on extra tight skinny jeans and a low cut black top that clung loosely to her skin. She bent to pick up her shoes when she realized something.

"Kurt if I bend over you can see right down my shirt."

Kurt didn't say anything.

"Kurt! Bowling involves a lot of bending over!"

"Then hallelujah for the guys." Rachel glared at him. Kurt rolled his eyes. "Just pull it up."

Rachel nodded as she slipped on her favorite flats. Thank god Kurt hadn't made her wear high heels. Kurt fluffed her hair slightly then announced that after two hours of preparation, she was decent.

She glanced in the mirror one last time. "Okay, I'm ready."

***

"Kurt what if they don't show up?" She asked nervously, glancing around the bowling alley.

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Trust me, they'll show." Rachel nodded, she believed him.

Then Finn, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Santana, Brittney, Mike, Matt, and Quinn all walked in together. Rachel waved to them from afar and watched in satisfaction as Finn's eye popped a little when he saw her.

"Quinn, where's N-Puck?" Rachel asked, stopping herself from saying Noah. Mercedes glanced at Kurt briefly.

Quinn sighed. "I don't know. He's been acting kind of weird lately; he said he didn't want to come tonight." Rachel frowned at the news but Quinn just shrugged. "Who knows, maybe he'll show up."

Santana interrupted. "Where's Marcus?"

Rachel shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know, he hasn't come yet."

Finn looked confused. "Should we just start bowling without him?"

Rachel shrugged. "I'm sure he won't mind. We're doing team bowling anyway. I can just go for us until he gets here."

The Glee club nodded as Kurt put in all the names. Finn walked up, grabbed the pink ball, then turned and handed it to Rachel. She blushed slightly but took it anyway.

_"Pink's your favorite color right?"_

She shook away the thought. She was with Marcus now. But where was Marcus? She juggled the ball unsteadily in her hands.

Kurt watched her play with the ball. "Oh that's right Rachel. Do you need me to teach you how to bowl? You've never done this before have you?"

Mercedes gaped at her. "You've never bowled before?"

Finn chose that moment to cut in. "No trust me," His eyes flashed to hers. "She has."

The Glee club turned to her. Rachel growled inside her head, could he be any less subtle?

"I don't really consider that a _happy_ memory Finn." She said through her teeth. What happened in the bowling alley was still a sore subject for her.

Finn looked as if she had slapped him. He didn't talk for a while after that.

Rachel's phone buzzed. She flipped it open then sighed. "Marcus can't come guys." They all looked genuinely disappointed. "Well no reason to stop playing. Anyway, now the teams are even sense Puck's gone and Artie can't play."

The all shrugged and smiled then continued their game.

***

Even though Artie couldn't play, he made an excellent bus boy. They all placed their orders and gave him money and the next thing you'd know he was back, balancing a couple dozen cokes on his lap.

They all sat around the table after their game, (Quinn and Rachel had won) and waited for their dinner.

_Surprise me._ They said to Artie, so they all sat around talking, with the exception of Rachel, who had her eyes closed shut and chanting _not pizza, not pizza_ in her head.

"Pizza!" Mike exclaimed. Rachel frowned and sighed, reaching out for a slice.

"You don't like pizza Rachel?" Artie asked concerned.

She saw Finn open his mouth out of the corner of her eye so she quickly held up her hand and said. "I think I can speak for myself Finn. And no Artie, I love pizza." She said truthfully, though her tone was still disappointed.

"Toast!" Kurt shouted, before anyone else had the opportunity. They all groaned jokingly and turned to him. "To Rachel." He said in a proud voice. "We all missed you, and are glad to have you back." She saw Finn's face fall.

"_They all miss you." "They miss my talent."_

"Cheers!" They all repeated merrily. "Cheers." Rachel said, a little late, then took a deep sip of hers.

***

Kurt silently turned on the car engine, and listened to it as it purred to life. His hand moved to the dashboard where he switched on the heat, but without driving, he sat back and looked over at Rachel.

"So, _do_ you like pizza?"

Rachel sighed. "Kurt, I love pizza." Her words sounded true, but still depressed. He raised his eyebrows at her. She sighed again. "Bowling alleys… and pizza just bring up weird memories."

Kurt gave out a chuckle. "Then why did you pick it as a place to hold your party?" Her hands folded over her chest.

"Well, one I didn't think Finn would be there, and two, I thought that even if he was, I'd have Marcus there to distract me. But obviously…" Her voice trailed off.

Kurt looked at her in confusion. "What does Finn have to do with any of this?" She grunted a little, which he had never heard her do before, and he had to admit, it was kind of hilarious. He could tell she wasn't ready to spill the beans yet.

He thought back on memories of tonight, but only a few pieces clicked. He counted them off on his fingers, "Pink ball, pizza," He thought again. "Oh! And the fact he knew you had bowled before!" His mind raced. "So you came here with him before and something happened?" He frowned as he remembered Rachel's responses. "Oh, but you said it wasn't a happy memory, did he turn you down?"

Rachel groaned. "Kurt stop guessing!" He slowly shut his mouth, but gestured with his hands for her to go on.

She sighed. "Yes he did take me here. It was when I wasn't in Glee. He had, well, kind of flirted with me to get me to come back to Glee. He used me. Then I found out that Quinn was pregnant so I got mad and quit again."

Kurt flashed back to when he had shared this piece of information with her. "Okay, no offense, but how did you not see what he was doing? You know, flirting with you when he was dating Quinn?"

Rachel blushed. "Well I sort of thought he liked me because, I mean, something had happened before," he didn't hear much after that, but he could make out, "auditorium," "Kiss," and "ran away."

"Wait, wait, wait. So you and Finn kissed in the auditorium than you ran away? When was that?"

She sifted uncomfortably. "Well, no, he ran away." _Harsh._ "And that was before Quinn even joined Glee club."

"Did he ever tell you why?"

"Why he kissed me?"

"Why he ran."

She looked extremely uncomfortable. "Not exactly…"

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait so he kissed you and ran, used you, and countless other things, and _you forgave him_? That easily?"

She waited a moment before she responded. "There was nothing to forgive." She answered quietly. Kurt opened his mouth to protest but she stopped him. "He used me so Glee would win, so he could get a scholarship and take care of his baby. That was the ultimate motive behind most other things that happened between us to. He never _tried_ to hurt me. I suppose when he ran away he just felt guilty for cheating on Quinn. I mean face it; I was basically all over him even when I knew he had a girlfriend."

Kurt took a moment to process this. "But now he doesn't."

She sighed. "But now I do."

He frowned at this. I mean sure, he didn't really enjoy the fact that Rachel and Finn were bound to wind up together, in fact he had fought very hard against it multiple times, but he soon resolved to live through it. She was better than anyone else he could think of. Mercedes was somewhat right, if he gave her chance, and who knows, he might discover just what Finn sees in her.

"So dump him." He said simply.

Rachel looked at him surprised. It had taken him a while to come up with that response.

"That'd be rude." She said offhandedly.

"That's what you did to Puck." He said pointedly.

She glared at him. "You haven't the slightest clue why Noah and I broke up."

He shrugged. "Enlighten me."

**Love you if you review!**


	6. Holding Hands

**! I have to admit, I like this chapter. So here's just a little bit of Puckelberry for those of you who have been asking for it, but don't worry. I'll move onto Fichel soon! So be ready for that in the next chapter! I'm not quite sure what's going to happen yet, so I really appreciate suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, still don't own glee. (sigh)**

Kurt took long strides down the hall, a smile playing on his lips. For just last night he had heard some of the biggest gossip sense Quinn's pregnancy, and he wasn't allowed to tell anyone, which was a dire change for him. Thus the battle raging in his mind continued.

Each time he came to a resolution, guilt won him over. _Well it'd be okay if I just told Mercedes._ He shook his head, stopped, then set off again, his mind determined.

He found Finn in the halls close to Rachel's locker. He took him wordlessly and dragged him into the boy's bathroom. _Wow_, Kurt thought, as he entered the room. _It's even filthier than I remember._

"Kurt what are you doing?"

Kurt sighed and turned around to face him. "I want to know why you ran." Finn just looked at him confused. Kurt rolled his eyes. "In the auditorium, after you kissed Rachel." He said matter-o-factly.

Finns face turned bright red, then very pale. It continued on this track like a computer screen-saver for a few good minutes. Kurt waited patiently for as long as he could, then groaned. "Well?"

"H-how…?" Finn stuttered. "Did she tell you?"

"Obviously. About the bowling alley too." Finn's eyes grew wide. Kurt shook his head. "I won't judge you Finn, I just want to know, and Rachel _deserves_ to know." He couldn't stop the rush he felt from confronted Finn, it felt good to be the upper hand.

"It's kind of… really embarrassing." Kurt continued to look at him. Fin sighed and gave up, looking down at his feet. "Umm… guy thing."

Kurt raised his eyebrows, not understanding. Then slowly he began to realize what Finn was talking about. "Oh!" he said shortly, then ran from the room.

***

3:00 meant Glee time. Finn stopped by his locker to put down his things then walked off to the choir room. As he entered the first thing he saw was Rachel blushing tomato red. _Great._

In the seat next to her was Kurt, then next to that Tina, so he took the only seat left.

"Hi Brittney," He said in an exasperated tone.

"Hey Finn! Are we partners this week?"

"No Brittney, you and Finn were partners already." Santana said from the other side of Finn. "And that seat was saved for Quinn." She said to Finn.

Hr shrugged. "There's nowhere else to sit."

Brittney grinned, trying to be helpful. "Yes there is Finn," She said pointing next to Puck. "Right over there. He's your partner right?"

Finn's heart dropped to his stomach. He didn't say anything back to Brittney, nor did he move. Instead he pulled out a sheet of paper and quickly scribbled, 'Rachel. Medaitor please!' And tossed it to her hastily.

She wrote back in super-speed. 'It's M-e-d-i-a-t-o-r Finn, and can't you handle Puck by yourself?' There was a large smudge right next to Puck's name, where he knew she must have accidently written 'Noah'.  
He quickly put, 'Your kidding right?' and tossed it to Rachel, but she wasn't paying attention, so it missed and hit Kurt instead, who whipped around saying, "Who just through this at me?"

Rachel gave out an exasperated sigh and took the note from his hand. After glancing at it briefly she turned to Finn and said, "Finn, it's y-o-u apostrophe r-e not 'your' and can't we just talk like regular people instead of passing notes?"

That's when Mr. Shue decided to come in. "Okay guys, you know how it starts, everybody with your partners! Teamwork is important!" However it was clear to everyone that the stack of un-graded Spanish quizzes in his hand was the real motivation behind this assignment.

Without further ado, Finn stepped down and grabbed Rachel's hand, taking her with him whatever it took. Rachel and Kurt being partners, Kurt stood up, and followed her promptly.

Puck sat in the very last row, with his guitar propped against the heater next to him. He bent down in Rachel's ear and whispered, "Do your stuff." She sighed and walked up to Puck.

He smiled; she looked so cute when trying to be all business-like. "Noah-Puck, Finn would like me to be the mediator or supervisor for this assignment so the project does not result in physical assault or injuries of any kind."

"So you're just gonna watch us talk?" Puck asked.

"Basically." He shrugged and moved his guitar so she could seat on the heater next to him.

Rachel scooped herself up and sat with her legs crossed staring at Finn expectantly, as Kurt walked over to stand beside her.

Finn hesitated slightly, and then walked over to sit down.

"So Finn, what's up?"

Finn resisted the urge to growl at him. Puck turned to Rachel. "Berry, what the hell I supposed to talk about with him?"

Rachel didn't say anything; she just placed his hand delicately on his shoulder. Puck turned back to Finn.

"Look dude…" But Finn tuned out after that, his eyes were fixed on Rachel's hand.

Puck groaned and sat back. "What's the point if he's not even gonna listen?"

Rachel slid away her hand. "Finn, try and pay attention." Rachel's voice had brought him back to life. Puck rolled his eyes and started again.

"Look, Finn… god damn it quit staring!" He yelled at the Glee club. Every single eye was turned in their direction.

"Puck," Mr. Shue called from the front of the room. "Language." He sounded almost bored as he turned to the rest of the club. "Guys, back to your own partners please." To Finn's relief, they all turned back grudgingly.

"Anyway, what I was _trying_ to say was-"

Finn interrupted. "I'm not sure I wanna hear this."

Puck opened his mouth angrily but was once again stopped by Rachel, her hand sliding onto his. She gave him a meaningful look.

Puck sighed and grunted before turning back. Kurt quickly whispered in Rachel's ear, who looked at Finn and hastily slid her hand away.

***

"I'm sorry." _Crap. _He thought to himself. That didn't sound right, coming from him.

Finn just glared at him. Puck scowled and glanced at the door, seriously considering making a break for it.

_Aww, fuck it. _He thought, Finn was never gonna forgive him anyway. Ignoring Mr. Shue, he grabbed his guitar and ran. He just kept running and running and running, until he arrived at the auditorium, panting heavily.

He glanced up at the dark stage. So what if it was a Berry move? No one would ever look for him here.

But he groaned as the door squeaked open, because apparently someone would.

"Noah?" Said a quiet voice. He gazed in wonder for a second, wondering how his mother had gotten here, until he briefly remembered that Rachel also called him that.

"Berry? What are you doing here?"

She walked into the light, where he could see her properly. Her eyebrows were raised. "I could ask you the same question, you stole my hideout spot." He gave her one sarcastic laugh.  
"No one would expect me to be here." He paused. "Except for you."

She nodded. "Except for me." She came around and sat next to him. "It's kind of weird how we always manage to find each other. You know, without even trying?"

He sat silent for a moment. It surprised him that her words were true. And he didn't know why, but for some reason he had the urge to tell her everything. His side of the story, so maybe she wouldn't hate him like everyone else. Then he remembered that he was Noah Puckerman, and he shouldn't be thinking that.

However no amount of angst could keep his next sentence from escaping his mouth. He wanted someone to know, even if that someone was Rachel Berry. "I wanted to tell everyone from the start. I tried to convince her to."

Her expression didn't change it all. So he continued. "I tried to prove to her I could be a good father. I wanted us to be a family." Her face softened immensely.

"You're a good person Noah." He scoffed. She shook her head. "No, it's true. And Finn will forgive you eventually. He's forgiven so many people, even people who don't deserve it, so he has to forgive you. Because you do deserve it."

He scoffed again. "I knocked up his girlfriend Berry. There's no way in _hell_ he'll forgive me."

She was quiet for a moment. A _brief_ moment. "Then I don't know what else to say to you."

"Then go." He said simply.

"Do you want me to leave?" She asked seriously.

_Yes._ He wanted to say. _Yes, go and never come back._ But he couldn't bring himself to say it. Who knows when anyone of the Glee kids would talk to him again? Who knew when he'd get this opportunity to have someone who cared? Because for some freaking reason Rachel did give a damn about him.

"No." He answered, before he could stop himself.

She smiled. "Then I won't leave" She scooted a little closer to him and put a hand on his. He couldn't help smile at such a sweet gesture.

He shook him head at himself. What was happening to Noah Puckerman, the stud? He was sitting in a dark auditorium holding hands with Rachel freaking Berry.

And he didn't mind at all.


	7. Slush n' Kiss

**I tried my very Berry best. So I hope you like it. **

**Note for Fichel Fans: There will be several points in this story when you will want to stop reading, and bash you computer, but I urge you, press onward! Fichelness is just around the corner!**

**Note for P.B. Fans: There will be several points in this story when you will want to stop reading, and bash you computer, but I urge you, press onward! is just around the corner!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Glee I would be on the show. So, no, I don't own it.**

Finn was having a bit of difficulty getting a drink from the water fountain. It was so low that he had to bend over double just to take a sip. He usually avoided taking drinks from the fountain, but he was dehydrated from football.

"Finn," Kurt said, sounding amused. Finn straightened up at once.

"Hi Kurt." Kurt nodded at him, then glanced at something over his shoulder, and unsettled look on his face. Finn quickly turned to see what he was looking at.

It didn't take long to find, because standing almost right behind them were Rachel and Puck. Rachel leaned against the wall laughing, while Puck had one hand pressed against the wall, leaning toward her, smiling widely.

Finn growled as she put her hand on his shoulder and straightened up. He watched her face change expressions, from giggly to just listening, to elated. She held up her hand to high-five him, but then reached in and gave him a quick hug. But it wasn't until she peered over his shoulder did she become aware of her audience. She muttered a quick good-bye to Puck and started walking toward him, Puck turning to watch her go.

"Finn! Hi." Rachel said awkwardly.

Finn felt like turning around and walking away. It was enough to see her walk out on him to comfort Puck, but hugging him in public? Right in front of Finn? That was too much.  
That's when Kurt reminded him that he was still standing right there. "Are you two an item again?"

Rachel's eyes flashed to Finn as she attempted to laugh it off. "He's with Quinn, and I have standards."

"Then what's with all the hugging?"

Puck walked up again, ignoring Finn and cutting Kurt off. "Rachel?" She turned to him and flashed him a not-helping look, as he handed her a small black bag. "You left this at my place." Rachel blushed savagely, thanked Puck and turned to Kurt, who had his eyebrows raised at her.

"I was helping him get a job." She explained. "I went over to his house yesterday so we could put together his resume."

Finn muttered, "Prove it." Which he was surprised Rachel heard. So she drew out her bag and fish through it, carefully holding each item up. It contained mostly pens and paper, her phone, and her own resume.

"So I'm guessing the high-five was because he got the job?" Kurt assumed. Rachel just nodded and glanced at Finn. He struggled to put an indifferent look on his face.

She sighed. "I'll see you in Glee."

***

"Are you okay Rachel? You seem kind of upset?"

She sighed and looked at Marcus. His kind face was glowing in the darkness, filled with genuine concern. She wanted so badly to tell him the truth.

"It's…complicated."

He smirked. "Boy trouble?"

She laughed. "Not in that sense. But yes, they are both boys."

"Well why don't you tell me about it? Who knows, I might even help." He shrugged his shoulders and sat forward, staring at her intently.

She leaned forward as well, their heads now closer together. "Well, do you remember Finn?"

Marcus laughed. "You mean that stalker kid? Yeah I remember him."

Rachel smiled. "Well, like I said, he just recovered from a bad breakup. His best-friend slept with his girlfriend, and she became pregnant, but lied to him and said it was Finn's, even though Noah, that's his friend's name, knew it was really his."

Marcus winced. "Ouch. That is pretty bad. How'd he find out?"

She was hoping he wouldn't ask that. "It leaked out eventually," She explained, somewhat truthful. "A lot of other people knew too, just not Finn. Anyway, so basically they hate each other now, and I'm trying to help Noah get a job to help support his family, but there's no real way of talking to him without Finn getting angry." She sighed. "And Finn's one of my good friends, I don't like to see him hurt, but Noah's a good guy too, despite what he seems, and I'm just trying to help him."

Marcus nodded thoughtfully. "That doesn't sound so complicated. You're just trying to be unbiased, and be the peace-bringer. Finn's just not ready to forgive him yet." Rachel nodded, listening to what he was saying. "You know what I would do?" Marcus asked. "I would just tell Finn that you were going to be friends with Noah, though you don't expect him to be. And if's he's really your friend, he'll accept that."

Rachel smiled up at him. "You give good advice." He smiled to, and then leaned in gently to kiss her. And maybe it was because they were just talking about him, but the whole time all Rachel could think about was Finn.

***

Finn walked into Glee, only to find Rachel sitting next to Puck again.

_Friends?_ He thought. _Bull freaking crap._

Without even thinking, Finn walked up and took his seat on the other side of Rachel. He was going to fight for this.

"Hi Finn." Rachel sputtered, looking surprised. He glanced over to Puck who looked relatively impartial.

"Hey Rachel. Where's Kurt? You know, your partner?" He eyed Puck, as if daring him to say something.

But Puck did anyway. "Hummel's out today. He said something about a splitting migraine." Rachel rolled her eyes. "I bet you ten bucks he's faking."

"He told me was faking today so he could go to a major sale at the mall." Rachel explained.

"Ha!" Puck laughed. "Someone _so_ owes me ten bucks."

"Rachel?" Finn asked desperately, trying to change the topic. "Did you get your hair cut?"

Rachel quickly ran her fingers over her hair. "Oh, yes Finn, thanks for noticing." Then she turned back to Puck. Finn's mind raced for something to say, but sadly, nothing came.

***

Rachel's teeth chattered violently, only one part of the aftershock of being slushied. She wasn't excepting it after Glee, usually none of the football players stayed after school that long. She stumbled around, trying to find her locker, but she was afraid to open her eyes in fear of corn syrup.

"Rachel?" A voice called. She recognized the husky tone at once.

"Noah?" She murmured. She felt a pair of strong hands on her shoulders, forcing her down on a chair. He wiped the slushie away from her eyes.

"Who did this to you?" He demanded.

She laughed quietly. "Well technically speaking Noah, you are the inventor of the slushie facial." As soon as she said the words she wished she could take them back. Guilt flooded all over his face until it reached his sad eyes. "I didn't mean that." Rachel insisted.

He laughed without humor. "But it's still true." Rachel opened her mouth to protest but was instantly cut off by his lips against hers.

_Wait. What is he doing? What am I doing? Why am I kissing him? He's getting all wet and sticky from being so close to me. Don't I have a boyfriend? Why am I kissing him back?_

In a state of turmoil her mind worked slower than usual, but as soon as she resolved that she should pull away, as force came at her, knocking their lips apart, and knocking Puck to the ground.

She opened her eyes and gazed wordlessly at Finn and Puck on the floor, Finn on top of him, and punching with all his might.

"Stop! Stop!" She screeched, desperately trying to pull them off each other.

As soon as she touched Finn he stopped, Puck pulling away and backing up. Finn stood on his feet and the next thing she knew he was kissing her too.

It wasn't like the other kisses they had, sweet, short and contained. It was liberating, furious, but also completely desperate. But once again, before she could react, Finn and Puck were on the floor again.

She sobbed without tears. No tears would come. She heard footsteps in the distance and had never been so happy to hear them in her life.

But all happiness was put aside, because the sound of the footsteps belonged to no other than Marcus, who had promised to pick her up today. "Rachel?" He shouted over the noise. "Who's that?"

She sobbed. "Finn and Puck. Please stop them!" She begged. But Marcus didn't make any attempt to move toward them, he just walked over and pulled her close.

"Let them work it out." He said softly.

"But…" He cut her off and kissed her softly on the lips. She wished he hadn't.

Finn and Puck stopped fighting almost immediately. "Who's that?" They asked in unison, half breathless.

"I'm Marcus." He explained. "Rachel's boyfriend."

Finn and Puck gaped. "That's him?" Puck asked almost mockingly.

"Rachel? Why are you all sticky?" He glanced around. "And why are you all covered in blue slushie?" Marcus asked.

Rachel opened her mouth to explain, but then stopped herself. Instead she turned on her heel and made her way to the bathroom to clean herself off. And she didn't even spare a glance to the three boys who had just kissed her.

**Mega-super-awesome gasp! Suspense, drama, what will happen? What do you want to happen? Only way to tell me is to REVIEW!**


	8. Winging it Part 1

**I have a deep appreciation for Kurt in this chapter. Oh, and by the way, I'm asking for song suggestions! I'm having trouble thinking of some, as you can tell by my absence of songs in this, so please, songs! Once again, please review!**

Rachel dreaded the dawn. But like every other day, the sun eventually came. When the light found its way through her windows, she lay still. She didn't even get up to work on the elliptical.

She was seriously considering staying home today when she heard a knock on the door. Her dad's were gone for the week, and she wasn't expecting visitors. She looked at the peep-hole discreetly.

"Open up. It's me Kurt." And so it was.

She carefully unlocked the door. "Why are you here?" She asked, not rudely, just honestly curious. He slid past her, inviting himself in.

"I am here," he said, sitting down on the couch. "To make sure you come to school today and don't just sit around moping."

Rachel frowned. "I'm not moping. And how do you even know about…"

He cut her off. "Finn."

"Oh." said Rachel. She blushed a little, and stood awkwardly, wondering what on earth to do with her hands. So she figured she might as well make breakfast to keep her busy. She walked into the kitchen, Kurt following her.

Not wanting to be rude, she asked, "Do you want anything?" Kurt shook his head and leaned against the counter.

"So…?" He asked, intuitively.

Rachel stopped. Heart went cold and her mind went blank. "I broke up with him." She whispered.

Kurt looked at her somewhat admiringly. "Marcus?" She nodded and went back to her bowl. "That's too bad; I never got to meet him." She didn't say anything. "So…" Kurt repeated. "Who are you going to choose?"

Rachel nearly dropped the corn flakes she turned around so fast. "Excuse me?"

"Finn or Puck?" Kurt said, as if it were completely obvious. "Or Noah as _you_ like to call him."

"Neither." Rachel answered, trying hard to keep her voice steady. Kurt's jaw dropped.

"You're saying," He paused for dramatic affect. "That you have both of the hottest guys in Glee chasing after you and you're not going to do _anything_?" He walked over to her. "You've got to be kidding!"

"Since when are you so eager for me and Finn to get together?" She asked acidly. Kurt blinked a few times, not answering. Rachel sighed, and then continued. "Noah has Quinn. Finally he has someone. I care about him enough to not want to jeopardize that. And as for Finn, well, he just recovered from a bad heartbreak. If I go with him now I'll be nothing but a rebound girl. He'll use me until his better and then he'll leave. And I like myself enough to not want to go through that. He needs time."

"Yes, Rachel, I know the definition of rebound." She saw him fight the urge to roll his eyes. "So you're saying you want to be with Finn, just not now when he wants to be with you?" Kurt looked as if he'd like nothing more than to slap her.

She sighed again. "Kurt, this pep talk isn't really helping my confidence."

Kurt was silent for a moment as he mulled it all over. "So what are you gonna do?"

"I, Rachel Berry, for the first time in my entire life, am going to wing it."

***

I turned out that winging it was easier than she thought. She started her day of regularly, (with the exception of Kurt driving her) and she went to all her classes. The only time she came close to breaking was when she saw Finn in the hallway.

They both stopped walking. He inched forward, and so did she. Then she took a deep breath and moved her legs.

They both walked right past each other.

But Glee club was by far the worst.

The second she sat down, Puck walked in also.

"Hey." He said quietly.

She didn't know how to respond. Should she even respond? She panicked a little. She didn't like not having a plan. She felt like she was up on stage, in the spotlight, and had no idea what her lines were.

And that was not a good feeling for Rachel Berry.

***

She sobbed as quietly as she could. Over the past few days she hardly had a minute of peace. She wanted nothing more than to run the auditorium and cry, but she would be found much too easily.

So she had settled for a niche under the bleachers. She just had to hope a couple wouldn't stumble across her accidently.

She stayed there for a long time. And she didn't even stop crying until she heard the sound of footsteps on metal above her. Someone was sitting right above her head. Her stomach felt empty, her heart jumped up to her throat, and she could feel her blood pounding in her ears, all because she knew exactly who it was.

"Look." Finn started.

"Dude." She could image Puck rolling his eyes. "What could you possibly have to say to _me_?"

She heard Finn scowl. "Shouldn't this be the other way around?" She found a small crack in the metal, and saw him shaking his head. "She wasn't in the auditorium. And I can't think of any other place she'd go."

"Girls bathroom." Puck pointed out.

Finn shook his head again. "No, Kurt already checked." Despite everything, Rachel still had to stifle a giggle. "Can I ask you something? And get an honest answer I mean? You owe me that much." Puck didn't respond, so Finn kept going. "Why Rachel? How come you have to like every girl I do? Is it just a thing with you?"

"It's not supposed to happen that way. If it matters, they still both would prefer you. The only reason Quinn's with me is because you dumped her and she has no one else to go to."

"She liked you enough to have sex with you." Finn pointed out gruffly.

Puck shook his head. "That doesn't matter, she was drunk. The point is they just fool around with me, they'd never act like I'm worth a relationship with."

"You never seemed like you wanted one." Puck just kept shaking his head. "And Rachel?" He asked.

"She's liked you forever. What happened in the hallway was a total act of desperation."

"But she dated you."

"Because you were taken. And we both liked other people anyway. Me with… Quinn, her with you. That's why she- why we broke up." Puck explained, glossing over the part about _her_ dumping _him_.

"But she still kissed you." Finn observed.

"She kissed you too. And I think you know I'm not just talking about the hallway."

"Is that going around?" Finn asked, half-angry, half-embarrassed. "I told Kurt…"

"It wasn't Kurt." Puck interrupted. "It was Rachel."

"Did she tell you-"

"That you ran away." He asked mockingly. "Yeah."

Silence.

"That you used her?" Puck continued.

Silence.

"She told you that?"

"No, that one was Kurt." he admitted. "But still, I think the points still the same. You don't deserve her. Trust me Finn, I know you. You'd use her as a rebound. That's it. You won't be able to take it if some guy comes up to you and makes a comment, or if you're walking down the halls with her and they slushie you, you don't have the balls to date her."

Rachel had to blink tears away, because it was all true. Whenever she wasn't sure about something happening, she'd close her eyes and imagine it. If she couldn't even image it, it wasn't possible, but this was clear as day. He wouldn't stay by her for long. Because even though he wasn't any more, he still once was the most popular guy in school, where as she never was, and never would be.

She sniffed loudly. A little too loud.

"Did you hear that?" Finn asked.

Puck looked around, then spotted a pair of wide brown eyes staring through to crack. His widened. "Ummm… no?"

Finn looked confused. "Well, I'm gonna… go. I'll- bye." Finn got up and walked off awkwardly, but Puck stayed seated.

"What I said about Finn was true." He said, half-whispering. "But I don't deserve you either."

She wanted to reach out to him. Tell him that was absurd. But she didn't, because away he walked.

Once she could no longer see him, she crawled out of under the bleachers, straightened up, shook off all the grass. Then she sighed deeply, and went off to find Finn.

**Just by the way, I also have other fan-fic. I've got a random P.B. and a tiny but sweet Fichel moment, so maybe just give them a look. Thanks!**

**-SiL3nT**


	9. Winging it Part 2

**Decisions, decisions… And the Swift song was a the first recommendation I got so I felt obligated to use it. Sorry for the delay, I had to put the future of this chapter up to a vote. P.B. fans keep reading. Don't worry, please don't abandon me.**

"Rachel!" Finn called joyously, spotting her down the hall. "I've been looking for you all day. Where have you been?"

She sighed and looked up at him. "Under the bleachers." He could feel the smile slide off his face.

"Oh. Did you-?" She nodded. Her face was stone. "Why'd you tell him?" He asked meant to ask, but it came out more like, 'Why'd you tell _him_?"

"It just came out when I was upset. When he found me in the auditorium that day?"

Finn was slightly appalled, slightly hollow. "_He_ was the reason you came back?"

"No." Rachel said firmly. "He was the reason I realized I wanted to come back."

"But I'm the reason you left."

She shook her head. "You're one of them. But you're one of twelve. The others are Quinn, Noah, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, Santana, Brittney, Mike, Matt, and myself. I left because I was upset and confused. Because I didn't believe in myself and because I was insecure, and put off my real feelings and replaced them with an obsession over winning. I left because, in the process of becoming a star, building my life, I felt like I never bothered to get one." She sighed again. "I left because I felt like nobody wanted me there. And I didn't think I needed to be either."

Finn was actually listening to her words, but it sounded like she was talking more to herself than him. So he let her go on.

She shook her head. "I put to many things aside, thinking they won't matter because someday, I'd be past that, but then they just keep coming back, and hurting me all over again. I never admitted to myself that I was upset, because I told myself I shouldn't _bother_ to be upset. I shouldn't care what people think about me. I was convinced that I could never change, and never wanted to. Then when I realized I wanted to, it was too late."

Finn watched her for a while, waiting to see if she'd go on. But she showed no signs of continuing, so he talked instead. "And Puck gave you advice on that?"

Rachel shook her head. "Well, no, but he made me realize that by letting me talk about it. He led me to a personal epiphany." Finn didn't know what 'epiphany' meant, but he didn't ask. He didn't always know what a lot of words meant, but sometimes he could tell. Just by how the word sounded. 'Epiphany' sounded like a good word, and something Rachel cared deeply about, so he assumed an 'epiphany' was what she wanted.

"I broke up with Marcus." She said quietly. He couldn't pick up the tone in her voice. But whether it was hopeful or regretful his heart leapt at the sentence.

"Puck thinks I don't deserve you." He didn't say it pouting, he just said it. Because it was probably true. "He thinks I'm going use you as a rebound. And he thinks Quinn would rather have me than him."

"I gave him that idea I guess." She said sadly. Finn looked at her. "When we talked, I was saying how I was like… your last resort. How'd you'd still be with Quinn if that never happened. He must have started thinking he was Quinn's last resort too."

Suddenly he didn't care about Puck. "You're not my last resort!" He said, almost angrily.

"No Finn, I am. Don't get me wrong because I'm not blaming you, but if I wasn't, you would have broken up with Quinn before she got pregnant. After we kissed. If you liked me more than her you would have already been with me. And now, she's gone, so you go after what you have left." She paused as Finn didn't say anything. "As for Quinn and Noah, well, let's face it, even though Noah was the real father, she still wanted it to be you. There's no argument there. So she lied to keep you, as for Noah, he wanted to tell you from the start. So he could take care of his child, he never intended to harm you."

"But he did." Finn said defensively.

"Which is where the problems start." She sighed for the third time. "As hard as it is to believe, Noah's a good guy, but then he puts on armor and becomes Puck. But you can still see why he wouldn't want to abandon his kid."

"Puck's dad abandoned him." Finn murmured. "I remember that." Rachel nodded.

"Please, he deserves to be forgiven. I'm not asking you to now, just, please, think about it. He could use a friend right now."

Then it was Finn's turn to sigh. "Well I think our little talk on the bleaches was a bit of a peace offering. You know, until he started yelling at me about you." He paused. "He was right though. About it all."

Rachel didn't say anything, but you could tell be the look on her face she didn't agree. She took a breath, than started. "Look Finn, I do understand everything he said, and yes you did do all of those things, but I certainly don't hate you for it."

"I wouldn't run. You're not a rebound." He insisted.

"You wouldn't mean too."

He groaned angrily. "Why is everybody acting like they know exactly what I would do? Because I wouldn't! Everybody just keeps insisting that I wouldn't like you enough when I already do! You have to trust me, please Rach!"

Her eyes were small and sad. "I'm not the one to guilt trip Finn, but, I've trusted you a lot. And you let me down a lot."

"Not this time." He pleaded. "Please."

***

_And there you are on your knees,_

_Begging for forgiveness,_

_Begging for me…_

_Just like I always wanted,_

_But I'm so sorry…_

The familiar song ran in her head as she stared at Finn. Here came the next words, the ones that made her decision. They had to come.

_Because I'm not your princess,_

_This ain't a fairytale,_

_I'm gonna find someone someday_

_Who might actually treat me well!_

"This is a big world, that was a small town…" She sang, Finn gazed at her. "There in my rear view mirror disappearing now. And it's too late for you and your white horse, to catch me now."

"Is that a… no?" Finn asked.

"No." Rachel repeated.

"Yes?"

"Yes."

"Yes, it's a yes, or yes it's a no?"

"Umm… I'm not sure yet."

"You were singing." Rachel kept shaking her head.

"Sorry, it was stuck in my head. Noah's little sister kept playing it over and over."

"So…?" He asked, still confused. Without thinking, she threw her arms around him. And when she was in his arms she could see it all. Her forgiving him, them being together, being happy. Until a cold voice brought her back to reality.

"I thought I heard Taylor Swift." Puck's voice was hard. Rachel let go as if she had been electrocuted. They all stood there awkwardly.

"It's okay with me you know. You and Finn."

"You didn't have to approve." Finn said angrily.

Puck glared at him. "I was talking to Rachel." He said roughly. He turned back to her.

"You have Quinn." She whispered. "I- wanted you to be happy."

He didn't look at her, he just walked away and mumbled, "yeah, okay." Rachel stepped forward, her arm reaching out, but Finn grabbed her and held her steady. "Give him time." He said into her ear.

She gazed up at the boy who was now hers, wondering how she would ever live with herself.

**It's a bit shorter than usually, but I thought it was good note to leave off on.**


	10. Not my Name

**Okay, I'll admit it. Even I hate myself for writing this chapter. I am seriously giving myself whiplash. Anyway, keep reading, and I just want you to know that in my mind as Puck said all this he was annoyed not depressed. Cuz Puck doesn't get depressed over a girl. **

"Puck?" Quinn asked as she saw him making his way through the halls somewhat violently. He didn't turn. "Puck!" She repeated. He stopped and turned slowly.

"Hi Quinn." His eye were red and bloodshot, something she wasn't used to.

"Puck what is it?" She asked concerned. Her mood swings were starting to give her whiplash, for instance right now she was feeling bubbly and excited, and was a bit put out that Puck was ruining it.

"That's not my name." He said gruffly.

She was shocked. "What?"

"That's not my name." He repeated. "Puck is not my name. My name is Noah."

Shock overcame her, no one called him Noah except his family or Rachel, he beat up everyone else who tried. "I-I know that. You just never wanted me to call you that before."

"I don't want you to call me that." He said. "But that's my name."

Quinn was confused. "Puck? Are you okay? You've been distant lately. I'm worried." She pouted.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, whatever." He turned back around. Quinn's mood changed immediately.

"Don't just walk away from me! You're the father of my child!" She yelled after him.

He turned in mock-surprise. "Wow Quinn. You just admitted out loud. I'm surprised."

"What's that supposed to mean!?" She asked angrily, not bothering with the crowd of onlookers gathered around them.

"It means that you had a choice, it would have been Finn's. But you already knew that."

Her mouth hung open in shock. Puck had never said it quite like that. "Puck! What's going on? Why are you acting like this?"

But he kept on walking until he was out of sight. She spun around desperately, looking for refuge when she spotted Rachel; tears blotched in her eyes, staring after Puck.

_This is her fault._ She concluded.

***

Rachel sat in the choir room, Finn playing with her hair, trying to keep her mind of Quinn.

Finn saw the look on her face. "Rach? Why are you worried?"

"Quinn is going to kill me." She whispered. "You heard what happened today… Noah-"

Finn stopped her. "Forget about them." He said promptly. She knew Finn would get mad if she continued with this for any longer, so she gave him her best smile.

"Okay. I'll try." But she couldn't.

They talked a little until the rest of the club showed up for practice. One by one they filtered in, until almost every seat was taken, but Puck was still missing.

About five minutes into Glee he arrived, but Mr. Shue hadn't even shown yet. No one really looked at him as he made his way over to the only seat left. He didn't look good, his eye was somewhat swollen, and she wouldn't have been surprised if he had been fighting. His eyes were still red.

She glanced around the room. She, Kurt, Finn, and Puck were the only ones who had known what happened, but how long would it stay that way?

"Alight!" Mr. Shue said as he entered the room. "I'm sure you all remember when we did ballads right?" They all nodded. "Okay, well, like I said, most songs tell a story, so we are going to work on expressing that. So I want you all to think of a song that best describes how you're feeling and come up and perform it. Okay?" They all nodded again. "Anyone want to go first?"

They all glanced around, but no one had their hand raised. Rachel certainly didn't, how knows what would happen if she tried to explain her life to these people. "Anybody?" Mr. Shue asked again.

"I think Puck should go." Quinn said quietly. "Or maybe Rachel. That would be good too because then I might understand just what's going on!" They all turned to her. She just sat staring expectantly at Puck.

"You know, I would, but I can't think of any song to really describe this." He said gruffly.

Mr. Shue's eyes darted back and forth between Quinn and Puck. "Okay, maybe that one's a little too personal. How about just a song that you know by heart?" No one said anything. Mr. Shue sighed. "Okay, obviously, we've hit a block." He shook his head. "Alright, just get with your partners then."

***

It was the ninth week of the assignment, so things were getting pretty boring. Finn still had to wait for Rachel to be his partner. For now, he was with Artie.

"Hey Finn." He greeted as Finn walked over to him.

"Hey Artie," He took his chair, and glanced at Rachel, who was sitting with Tina. A sudden thought came to Finn's mind. "Hey dude, whatever happened with you and Tina? And how exactly did she magically loose her stutter?"

Artie's face hardened. "She was faking it."

Finn cocked his head. "Is that why you're mad at her?"

Artie shook his head. "No, well I'm mean yes, but I guess I forgave her." It was obvious that this was not a subject he wanted to talk about. Artie quickly changed the subject. "So, you and Rachel?"

Finn smiled. "Yeah." Artie frowned a little.

"Isn't it you know… kinda…soon?" Finn rolled his eyes. Artie shrugged, and they moved on to a new conversation.

***

Kurt sat quietly at the wheel, Rachel glancing at her phone, then at him. "Kurt, were going to be late!"

He rolled his eyes. "Calm down, I'm just taking the scenic route."

She rolled hers. "Kurt, there's nothing _scenic_ about Lima, Ohio. Why are you driving so slowly?" But Kurt didn't say anything until the car stopped completely.

He turned to her. "What is going on with Puck?" He interrogated without warning.

But Rachel had expected this. "Honestly Kurt, if I knew I would tell you. But I don't."

"He flipped on Quinn yesterday." He said in best gossip voice.

"I know Kurt, I was there."

He grimaced at her tone. "What is up with you lately? Considering you have Finn whipped, I'd think you'd be seriously happy right now."

She didn't know what to say, so she just shrugged. The car picked up speed again, and they made their way over to McKinley.

She ran all the way to her locker. She opened it up immediately, trying desperately to make it to class on time, but stopped cold when she saw something taped to her door. Curious, she tore it off and opened the folded note, she didn't recognize the scrawl.

_Meet me in the choir room at lunch._

She read it over and over on her way to class, eventually decided that it was Finn who left it there.

***

When the bell rang for lunch she skipped right past the cafeteria, she didn't feel hungry anyway. So instead she made her way through the halls into the choir room.

But as she walked through the doors her heart sank, because it was empty.

_Is it a trick? _She wondered desperately. But she glanced up at the clock, lunch had barley started. So she sat on the closest chair, waiting for someone to come in.

She sat quietly for a few minutes when she spotted something odd across the room. She got up slowly and made her way over to it.

It was a slushie. Or more importantly, a _grape_ slushie.

She swung around as she heard someone walk through to doors, and her eyes met Puck who stood still, like a deer frozen in headlights.

"What the…?" He mumbled as he turned back to the door.

But just as he did, it swung closed behind him, and locked with a click.

**CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!! Review, seriously, I'm basically killing myself with the itunes Top Ten list searching for music here and unless you want Rachel to start breaking out in Lady Gaga I suggest you give me some suggestions.**


	11. Crumpled Paper, Hidden spies, & Memories

**Okay, this much I'll admit. The whole lock-in-together scene didn't really go to well. I mean it did, but it was very badly done on my part, and I kind of chickened out a bit. But hey, you can't win em' all.**

She watched wordlessly as Puck fumbled with the door, trying desperately to get it open.

Then she found her voice. "Did you set this up?"

He groaned and turned to face her, giving up on the door. "I was about to ask you the same thing." He glanced at the cup in her hand.

She shrugged. "I found it in here. It's grape." She explained simply.

He nodded understandingly. "Your favorite." Neither of them moved. He sighed. "Well who ever locked us in here is probably waiting for us the start talking."

She struggled to look indifferent. "Okay. Let's… talk." He nodded, but instead of coming over to her he walked to the storage closet, and opened it. He peered inside.

"Umm, Noah?"

He took his head out then pointed to it. "Checking for spies." She laughed, he joined in slowly at first, but soon they were both laughing softly. But as soon as they realized what they were doing, it faded immediately.

He looked her right in the eye, a set expression on his face, as if he were searching for something. But whether or not he found it she'll never know, because he then turned away.

She glanced around the room, waiting for the right words to find her. And words came, but she wasn't sure if they were the right ones. She tried to say something, but her mouth went dry. She swallowed several times, and longed for some chap stick, or at least a glass of water.

"I am sorry you know. We can act like it never happened."

She smiled. He looked at her quizzically. "Good. I'm tired of avoiding you. You're too much fun."

He smiled back. "Finn will get mad." He pointed out. But she shook it off.

"We'll deal with him later. He can't stop me from making other friends."

"But now I'm like his mortal enemy. I slept with his girl Berry."

She ignored most of his last comment. "My name is Rachel. You're name is Noah. That is what I will call you; Rachel is what you will call me. We're both equals here, if I'm not higher than you, which in reality, I am."

He snickered. "Just keep telling yourself that, _Rachel_." She rolled her eyes. He opened up his arms widely. She gave him a small hug.

The door clicked and opened.

"Well that worked quickly. It hasn't even been five minutes." Kurt said as he walked into the room. Rachel and Puck pulled apart.

"So it was you Hummel?" Puck questioned. But then the near rest of the club walked in.

"No, it was all of us. With the exception of Quinn and Finn."

Rachel's eyes widened. "How much did you tell them?"

Kurt took several strides over to her. "Though they tortured me on the point of head shaving I refused to give in and tell your secret. All because I'm simply a good person."

Puck snorted. "And because you know I'd just beat you up."

Kurt sat down close to Rachel. "Well that too."

Mercedes seated herself next to him. "Just how bad is this secret anyway?" She asked, making air-quotations around 'secret'. Kurt just shrugged.

"They seem to think it's important."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Well, thank you anyway. You helped us figure a lot of things out."

Kurt waved it off. "That's what I do best."

***

"Finn!" Rachel cried joyously as he met her outside her locker.

"Hey Rach. Where were you at lunch?" Rachel bit down on her lip, she could tell him the truth, if she wanted to be dumped. Or she could tell him most of it, and just leave out the details about the 'locked in' part.

"Umm, well, I was making up with N-Puck." She started. But that didn't sound right, so she quickly added. "Kurt and the rest of the club kind of forced us to." She said assuring him it was nothing.

But other than raising his eyebrows a little, Finn didn't react much. "Cool." He said flatly. "Wanna hang out at my place after school?" She smiled and nodded at him, happy he didn't get mad.

He grinned at her acceptation. "Cool, see you in eighth period!" He called as he walked down the hall. She smiled at him until he was out of sight, but couldn't help but grimace a little at the unsettled feeling in her stomach.

***

Kurt watched, somewhat intrigued, as Rachel erased her paper furiously, over and over again. She paused, wrote something down, and then once again erased it angrily. He had a feeling it had nothing to do with math at this point.

He watched her as she balled up the paper and threw it away. She sat down again, sighed, that pulled out a completely blank one, and quickly scratched down something. She sat back and admired it, satisfied.

Kurt craned his neck, and leaned a little in his chair to see just what it was she was so immersed in. Kurt caught sight of the paper and blinked. Then he blinked again, but it stayed the same.

Rachel was looked at two numbers. _1 and 2._ He blinked at her disbelievingly. He grabbed his books, and quickly switched to the seat next to her when the teacher wasn't looking. She didn't even seem to notice as he whooshed beside her.

"Having trouble with math are we?" He asked, raising his eyebrows. But she still didn't look up.

"It's a metaphor."

He could almost hear her saying, _and metaphors are important._ But he saw no gold star anywhere on the paper, so he curiously asked, "For what?"

She sighed and leaned back. "Two choices." She answered, finally looking at him. He cocked his head and held out his hand expectantly. But she only sighed again. "I'm trying to list the pro's and the con's for both of these choices and see how they measure out. Then I look into the past to see which is better, then the present, and then the near future. It's an important process when making a difficult decision."

Kurt blinked at her. "Or you could flip a coin." He said simply. Her face stayed the same, but she bit down on her lip, as if this suggestion was too ridiculous to even acknowledge.

"Okay, so you don't like that idea. What about taking a democratic view? You could put it to a vote." Her face darkened a little, but she didn't respond. He raised his eyebrow at her. "What is it embarrassing?" His eyes brightened at the thought. She shook her head, and kept her eyes glued to the paper. "If you're gonna keep this up, you'll never decide." He said pointedly. She just cocked her head and wrinkled her nose. Then very theatrically, she balled up the paper and threw it immediately in the trash.

***

_She sniffed quietly in the dark kitchen, munching on a sugar cube. She plucked another out of the multi-color chicken jar. Her dads never let her have sweets at home. 'A healthy diet is an important part of a successful life.' They said. But they weren't here, and she deserved to have a little sugar, after three years of nothing but carrot sticks._

"_Umm… Rachel?" came Noah's voice, soft and timid. He walked into the kitchen slowly, and nervous Finn edging him on. They both stood awkwardly for a moment as Rachel blinked at them with sad eyes. Finn poked him pointedly._

"_Sorry about that Rachel. I-I, sorry. Don't tell anybody this, but I kind of like you. I mean, you're okay, for a girl." Noah said sheepishly, stumbling over a few words. Rachel smiled, her teeth breaking from behind her lips. She jumped off her stool and gave him a hug. He groaned a little, then hesitantly returned it, wrapping his arms around her loosely. As she pulled away, she was met by a very uncomfortable Finn. She paused a moment, then gave him a hug to. He responded back a little more enthusiastically than Noah._

_Noah stared at them incredulously. "What you hug him for?" _

"_Because," Rachel said, pulling away from him. "I can tell he was the one who made you apologize. And he's nice to me unlike you and all the other boys at your birthday parties. No matter who's around." Noah just shrugged. His eye lit up._

"_Everybody's gone, wanna eat some ice cream?"_

And so the tradition of the after-party ice cream began. She remembered all the laughs they had shared, but their friendship hadn't lasted the years. She doubted either of them remembered that day, but she did. Rachel's mind then faded away to a very different place.

_She could hear someone walk in hesitantly. Deliberating whether or not to chase them off, she opened her eyes and blinked a few times. She saw Finn. As in Finn Hudson. She wondered if he remembered her. His arm extended out, holing a towel. She stared it for a second, then took it from him slowly as he sat beside her._

"_Umm… I'm sorry for what Puck did. His kind of an asshole sometimes," He snickered a little. "He tries to disguise it as badassness." She wanted to laugh, remembering Noah's new nickname. 'Puck', but she was still frozen from the cold. This was a constant reminder of the slushie that petrified her. She had seen Noah coming from a distance. She wondered what he was doing, they hadn't talked since the first day of freshman year, maybe he wanted to make amends. But it wasn't until he walked away laughing as she dripped with slushie did she realized that she and Noah Puckerman would never be friends._

"_Umm… if you don't mind me asking, why are you in the auditorium? Most girls use the bathroom to cry." Rachel frowned at him. "Umm… I mean…" he stammered. "That's what my…. girlfriend does…" He shook his head. "Sorry this isn't coming out right."_

_Rachel shook her head. "Less people expect me to be in the auditorium. It's more private. Anyway, this is where I belong. I know it's hard to believe but I'm going to be a star one day. Just be glad you got to meet me before that happened. Now you can tell your kids that you knew Rachel Berry, and helped her clean herself off when she was still a loser in high school." He showed no sign of recognition at her name, so she decided to play along. No need to embarrass yourself by saying, 'Hey, remember that girl who used to go to Noah's birthday parties. The one you forgot about because you always used to make fun of? Yeah, that's me.'_

_Finn didn't say anything for a moment. "So can you like… sing?"_

_She smiled at him. "Of course I can. I'm very good at it too. I'm in Glee club." She nodded then hesitantly asked. "Would you like to hear?"_

_Finn smiled a little. "Well sure. I mean, seeing as I'm going to have to pay to listen one day." Rachel swelled with pride that someone had finally taken her I'm-going-to-be-famous-one-day speech seriously. _

_She glanced down at herself. "Actually I probably shouldn't. One, I'm covered in slushie and two, I have Glee today so I don't want to wear out my voice." Finn nodded and laughed a little. She remembered his laugh. She wondered whether or not she would ever hear it again. She had never paid much attention to Finn, just Noah. But it was impossible to know Noah without knowing Finn. Still, he was just an extra, not many lines, but it'd be weird if he wasn't there._

"_Umm… okay. So, bye?" He got up. She wanted to say something to make him stay, he had grown up quite handsomely over the years. But that was exactly it, they had grown up. They were different. Not trusting her voice, she nodded and waved at him. As he left the room, she sighed. This wasn't the first time Finn had apologized for Noah, but this time, Noah wasn't here, and there was no ice cream afterward to make everything better again._

_It would be a long four years._

She remembered at that moment as the tears spilled down from her face, about the promise she had made to herself at that moment. The moment the ice cold slushie hit her face, and she heard Noah's laughter. How she told herself, she'd never let Noah Puckerman get to her again.

Because no matter what, she'd have Finn. Sweet, caring Finn, who apologized for every bad thing that happened to her. The one who dried her off, but also the one who used her, who kissed her and ran away, the one she was completely and hopelessly devoted to.

She never thought she actually have him. Either off them. But now she had both, and now she couldn't choose. Usually she was very effective at making decisions; she'd close her eyes and imagine each one, and see which one she could visualize better. But she could see both, both paths, both choices. And the only she couldn't see, was living without at least one of them.

**A little reminiscing in this chapter! Anyway, I cannot decide, because I am hopelessly awful at this, and sense Rachel refuses to. I'm going to do this the democratic way. I'm putting it up for a vote. Because honestly, though I appreciate reviews, it's very confusing getting yelled at for not enough PuckelBerry, then getting yelled at for too much. So I'm giving you two options, just like Rachel. I'm settling this debate once and for all. Review, and tell me who you want to win. –SiL3nT**


	12. Brain Freeze

Rachel woke to the sound of her alarm. She reached over to her bedside to hit the snooze button, and then carefully rolled herself out of bed. Ten minutes and a protein shake later she was on her elliptical.

The machine that she was on was positioned just by the window, giving her a perfect view of Puck and his daily run past. But obviously he was running late, because when the usual group of joggers he followed passed, he was nowhere in sight.

Frowning, Rachel slowed done until the elliptical was safe to jump off, and leaned in to the window, searching for him. He stood on the side of the street, talking to Kurt, who apparently had gone with him on his morning run. Kurt was standing just in front of her yard, in a full get up of Juicy Contour Sweats and a rhinestone studded headband, frequently sneaking glances up at Rachel's house.

Her frown deepened at the obvious secrecy, and she hurried down the stairs to the door. "Why are you two loitering on my property?" She asked firmly.

They both turned to her, neither too surprised at her sudden appearance. Kurt took a moment to take in the pony-tail and the rest of her morning apparel before answering, "We were on a run and I got tired here so we had to stop." He held up his wrist. "Oh my, look at the time, I simply must be going. By Puck, Rachel." And with that he bolted down to street. She turned to Puck, knowing he could easily outrun Kurt, but he showed no attempt to follow after him.

"So, you went on your morning run together huh?" She said, raising her eyebrow at Puck.

"Blackmail, Berry. Blackmail." But before she could correct him that her name was Rachel, and that he was most certainly not allowed to call her Berry, he turned away, and ran in the direction he came from.

***

It was one of the unusual days he had the house all to himself. His mom had the nightshift and his sister was at a friend's, the parents would be taking her to school the next day. Usually he celebrated with some beer, a hot chick, and a party, but he was honestly to out of it to do anything but sleep.

And that has nothing to do with the fact he kept dreaming about Rachel.

So he was pretty pissed when he woke up at around six-thirty, thanks to a loud knock on the door. He groaned and rolled off the couch, which he must have fallen asleep on, and walked over to the door. After glancing down to make sure he was somewhat clothed he opened the door to the bright, chipper face that was Kurt Hummel. He nearly slammed it.

"What the hell Hummel? Do you have any idea what time it is?" Puck grumbled, stretching his arms out.

"Yes. It's exactly six-thirty, the time you take your morning run."

He straightened himself out and blinked a few times. "When did I order a stalker alarm clock?" Kurt rolled his eyes and grabbed Pucks arm in a feeble attempt to pull him out the door.

He pulled his arm back. "Whoa there Hummel. Look, but don't touch." He said before reluctantly stepping out the door. He wondered for a second how he had fallen asleep with his shoes on, then decided that given the situation it was lucky. Kurt widened his eyes.

"You're really gonna go out in public wearing that?" He asked disbelievingly. Puck glanced at his apparel again. Shorts and a T-shirt, it was what he usually ran in. He glanced at Kurt, taking in his fifty pound sweat suit.

He snorted. "Dude, are you gonna wear that? You'll get heatstroke in like, ten seconds? Can you even run?"

Kurt looked offended. "Physical exercised is an important part my daily routine. Of course I can run! I was in football remember?"

"You played the kicker. That involves, you know, kicking, not running." Puck said breaking into a jog as they hit the street. He glanced at his side, once again remembering who he was running with. "Wait. So why are we running again?"

"Physical exercise." Kurt answered promptly. Puck snorted.

"I can think of plenty of other ways for me to get _physical exercise._ I mean running together." Kurt shrugged.

"I thought you might wanna talk, or just enjoy running with someone."

"No seriously Hummel." Kurt skidded to a halt.

"I'm tired. Can we stop for a second?" He asked, planting his feet on the spot.

"Dude we've only run two blocks." Kurt stuck out his lower lip and pretended to pout. Puck rolled his eyes and watched as Kurt pulled out his Evian. He licked his lips and shifted uncomfortably. He was thirsty, but not thirsty enough to share a water bottle with Kurt. He turned his head.

"Dude, this is Rachel's house." He pointed out, recognizing it anywhere. Kurt said nothing, he just took a small sip out of his water bottle. Puck stared at him expectantly. Kurt shrugged.

"Is it? I didn't notice." Then the front door opened, and out walked Rachel, right on cue.

"Why are you two loitering on my property?" Puck blinked for a second, he wasn't exactly sure what loitering meant, he had only heard it once when he was standing outside the Seven Eleven, but he was pretty sure it was illegal.

Puck looked down and saw what Rachel was wearing, and he had to admit, she looked pretty hot. It was one of the only times he'd seen her in anything other than a skirt.

"We were on a run and I got tired here so we had to stop." He glanced at his invisible watch. "Oh my, look at the time, I simply must be going. By Puck, Rachel." With a nod of his head he took off down to street so slowly it was kind of pathetic. Puck considering running after him for a second, then decided he didn't really care. He turned back to Rachel.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "So, you went on your morning run together huh?"

"Blackmail, Berry. Blackmail." I said on instinct. I saw her open her mouth, no doubly about to start a Berry rant, so I broke into a jog and started to two block run back to my house.

***

"Hi Rachel!" Finn greeted, rolling down the window as he pulled up to her house. Rachel flashed him a smile before walking over to the passenger's side.

"Hello Finn. Thank you for the ride." He shrugged like it was no big deal. I mean, it wasn't like her house was far, and he liked spending time with her. She leaned over and gave him a quick peck on the lips, then drew back, smiling widely.

They started the drive to McKinley in silence. He heard Rachel snicker quietly; he turned to look at her briefly before snapping his eyes back to the road. "What?"

She giggled again. "Finn, you drive like an old lady." Finn rolled his eyes, lots of people commented on his driving, but he was careful. I mean, sure he barely ever even grazed the speed limit, but he never hit any mailmen. Anymore.

"I'm sorry, would you like to drive?" She waited for a second gauging his proposal.

"Yes." Finn glanced over at her for a second, making sure she was serious, then pulled over to the side of the road. She grinned and stepped out of the car, he followed her, seeing if she'd actually go through with this.

She sat up at the wheel, straightening herself up to her full height, which wasn't very impressive.

"Can you reach the pedals?" Finn asked mockingly. She turned to him.

"Oh, it's on."

***

"Jesus Rach, you drive like a NY cab driver!"

"You've been in a New York City cab?" He didn't reply as he clutched onto the sides of the car. She rolled her eyes dramatically. "Please Finn, I'm going at the exact speed limit, it's not that bad. Just because you always drive at two miles an hour…"

"Bad things happen in cars if you're not careful." Finn said defensively.

Rachel slowed a bit. "Has something happened to you Finn? Have you been in a car accident? If so that's perfectly acceptable, but it doesn't mean you can't ever drive in a car again."

"No, I hit a guy. He was fine but…"

"You have to trust yourself Finn." She said, turning to him. His eyes widened and she quickly turned back to the road. "Or at least trust me." She said without looking at him. She felt his strong hand on her shoulder.

"I trust you."

***

She felt an instant wave of cold followed by a wave of shock. She quickly wiped her hand across her eyes and opened them to see her attacker. Another nameless hockey player, she saw as he was high-fived by the rest of the team.

"Dang it," She said looking down. "I liked this shirt." She saw Karofsky laughing as he walked away with another slushie in hand, no doubt to ruin someone else's day. And without hesitation she drew herself up and marched over to him. His eyes widened as he saw her approach, all this time she had never once retaliated.

She wrenched the cup out of his hand, fully prepared to give him what he deserved, until it was grabbed out of hers.

"I don't think so." Puck said as he gently unwrapped her fingers. She stared at him in shock, wondering how he could take their side until he lifted to cup, and chugged it.

He lifted his head and licked his lips. "Now nobody gets it." He turned to Karofsky. "I don't know if you've ever been slushied before, but trust me, you don't wanna be, and next time I'm not gonna stop her. So you better watch it." He said threateningly before towing Rachel down to hall.

He dragged her all the way to Kurt's locker. "Hummel, can you clean her off?" Kurt's eye flashed between Puck and Rachel, but then nodded, grabbing Rachel's hand. Rachel quickly pulled it out, finally recovering from shock, and turned around briefly before waving to Puck.

"Thank you Noah!"


End file.
